


The Last Good Luthor

by FallingArtist



Series: Supercorp Poems [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gay, Hurt, Love, SuperCorp, after 2x08, just a short poem, lena needs a hug, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingArtist/pseuds/FallingArtist
Summary: After betraying her mother and saving all the aliens in the city, Lena is in a dark place and she really misses Kara and Supergirl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't give you anything longer lately - I'm too busy to write fanfics - so here you have another Supercorp poem. I hope you like it, though it's nothing special. 
> 
> I just need Kara to talk to Lena ASAP.

The Last Good Luthor

 

_On the verge of nothing,_

_dancing on defeat, past the line of victory,_

_she stands alone_

_looking for a different kind of red in a bleeding sky._

 

_On the edge she balances_

_betrayal and love, tied together by a mocking past,_

_she stands light_

_against the inviting push of the wind._

 

_On the line between memory and fantasy_

_she replays how it should have happened,_

_she stands cold_

_from the warmth she has lost._

 

_Her heart is safe as reality crushes her chest,_

_she gives in to the pain and forgets about blue and gold._

 

\- FallingArtist

**Author's Note:**

> So... Lena needs a hug. 
> 
> Let me know if you'd like me to write some other SuperCorp fanfics in the future and if that's the case send me prompts! You can send 'em on Tumblr here: justawordunsaid.tumblr.com or here where I post all my stories: myfallingstories.tumblr.com


End file.
